Problem: Evaluate the following expression. $10^7+9+1^3=$
Explanation: $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}10^7+9+1^3 \\\\ &=(10\cdot 10 \cdot 10 \cdot 10\cdot 10 \cdot 10 \cdot 10)+9+1^3 \end{aligned}$ $=10{,}000{,}000+9+1^3$ $=10{,}000{,}000+9+(1\cdot 1\cdot 1)$ $=10{,}000{,}000+9+1$ $=10{,}000{,}009+1$ $=10{,}000{,}010$